


(pretty without) makeup

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Could Be Canon, Could be seen as, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, but i dont see it as such, emo!jookyun, it's kind of addressed but not really done, kind of based on that vid minhyuk posted of changkyun removing his makeup, referenced dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: "I'm tired, dude, let me like, rot away or something. Just for tonight. Don't care about the acne.""I considered that," Changkyun lied, already taking a wipe and running it down Jooheon's cheek. He decided to ignore the angry squeak that met his action. "I considered it, but then I realized that, no matter what you were to say now, you would definitely try to kill me later. If I don't take your makeup off now, my pillow's gonna look like a raccoon died on it-" Changkyun paused, gesturing toward the pillow for a brief moment, "-and you'll definitely whine and sulk and blame me for two weeks if you got a pimple."alternatively: Jooheon is an unexpected visitor. Changkyun takes care of his friend's (and his own) emo habits.





	(pretty without) makeup

"You are ridiculous," Changkyun murmured under his breath. He'd only just stepped into his room, red flannel shirt in hand, when he spotted a figure sleeping on his bed. He almost debated which of his friends had swiped the key to his house and made themselves far too at home until he heard a mumble of his name, the pronunciation messy and slurred. Jooheon, he noted after he flicked the lights on, seeing the black haired boy draped over his bed, wearing a pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. "Planned on staying the night before you got here, huh?" 

 

A quiet hum answered his words, though Changkyun knew that Jooheon likely hadn't heard him, responding to whatever was said in his dream. Stepping further into the room, Changkyun threw his shirt into a hamper in the corner of the room, already taking out cleaner, more comfortable clothing. Showering wasn't on his mind, not after the long day he'd had, though he knew he should probably remove his makeup. He supposed that lining his eyes with so much eyeliner would eventually have its consequences. He'd continue until those consequences made themselves known, however. 

 

"Honey-hyung," Changkyun called out after he changed, pulling the fabric of his shirt down over his stomach. Silence met his call. "Jooheon," he tried again, stepping over to his dresser to grab his makeup remover wipes. Again, silence. He dragged the cotton from the outside of his eye inwards, repeating the motion until one side of the cotton was almost entirely black. After taking a quick glance in the mirror, he flipped the cotton and switched to the other eye. Jooheon snored. 

 

Changkyun stayed quiet for another moment, looking at the mirror and wiping away whatever smudges remained, before moving onto the rest of his face. "Jooheon," he said, louder this time. Jooheon stirred for a moment, head raising only slightly and his eyes squinting, before it fell back against the bed, scrunched features already blank once more. Changkyun tossed the wipe into the garbage can. "Are you seriously still wearing makeup?" He questioned, though he didn't expect a response. It was clear that Jooheon was still wearing foundation, as well as eyeliner. Changkyun sighed. 

 

"Hyung, wake up," he murmured, grabbing the pack of wipes and sitting on the bed beside Jooheon. He turned toward the boy, rolling his neck and hearing it crack a few times, before he pushed Jooheon's shoulder. "Jooheon, get up. Honey, at least let me take off your makeup," he urged, pushing Jooheon to lay on his back. Once he succeeded, he shifted on the bed, throwing a leg over Jooheon's and straddling his waist. "Hey!" 

 

Jooheon's eyes fluttered open, the boy blinking wildly. "Huh?" He questioned intelligently, hands grasping Changkyun's thighs as if it would help him recollect himself. Judging the lost look on his face, it didn't have the desired effect. "Yo, why'd you wake me up?" He whined, his head falling back against the pillow after a moment, a groan escaping his lips. "I'm tired, dude, let me like, rot away or something. Just for tonight. Don't care about the acne." 

 

"I considered that," Changkyun lied, already taking a wipe and running it down Jooheon's cheek. He decided to ignore the angry squeak that met his action. "I considered it, but then I realized that, no matter what you were to say now, you would definitely try to kill me later. If I don't take your makeup off now, my pillow's gonna look like a raccoon died on it-" Changkyun paused, gesturing toward the pillow for a brief moment, "-and you'll definitely whine and sulk and blame me for two weeks if you got a pimple." 

 

A small pout met Changkyun's sight. "You don't believe what I say even if I'm wide awake, you jerk," Jooheon pointed out, as if such a revelation would change Changkyun's mind. It didn't. "I could profess a ten year long love for you and you wouldn't bat an eyelash. You'd probably just recommend we date or something," he continued, eyes closing as Changkyun moved the wipe to the outer corner of his eye. Changkyun couldn't deny his words. He'd definitely be okay being Jooheon's boyfriend or just his best friend. He didn't think it made much a difference. 

 

"Go ahead and proclaim a ten year long love for me, Jooheonie," he dared, eyes narrowed as he dragged the cotton along Jooheon's eye, "I'll just accept you and move on with our lives. Kissing you wouldn't change anything. I've done it before anyway." He gave a small shrug as he flipped the cotton, moving to Jooheon's other eye. "It's just a title anyway. Boyfriend, best friend, what's the difference with you? You're the only person I care about anyway." 

 

The pout fell from Jooheon's lips. "Fair enough," he responded, "though you care about our other friends. Don't shrug them off." He squeezed his eyes shut tighter when Changkyun applied too much pressure to his eye. He offered a small smile at Changkyun's murmured apology, a sign of forgiveness. "Dude, does makeup remover bother nail polish?" He wondered aloud, remembering that the boy had recently started to paint his nails again. Changkyun hated seeing dirt under his nails. Jooheon didn't understand the solution. 

 

"Doesn't really matter if it does," Changkyun responded with a soft hum, dragging the cotton over Jooheon's eye once more before balling it up in his fist, "I bite it off anyway. I just repaint them when they start looking ugly." He lifted his leg, throwing it back over the side of the bed. "Anyway, you can go back to sleep now. Just scoot over on the bed or something, I don't wanna have to use you as a body pillow." He nudged Jooheon to make a point. 

 

Jooheon shifted on the bed to make space for Changkyun. "Stop biting your nail polish off, you might die," he joked. He yawned as soon as he was comfortable again, the sheet already halfway down his body. "Isn't nail polish toxic or something, dude? I'd google it, but you know, my phone's on your kitchen counter, and I'm not about to stomp through your house just to get it," he continued, mindlessly rambling. His eyes were already closing. 

 

"Dunno," Changkyun replied, tossing the wipe in the trash can before turning the light off. He made his way blindly to his bed, crawling within the sheets and stretching. "If it is, I know you'll call poison control. You'd run to grab your phone to save me, right?" His own words had already started to run together, his tiredness hitting him as soon as his head met Jooheon's arm. He supposed that was his pillow for the night. He didn't mind. 

 

Jooheon turned on his side to face Changkyun. "Of course I would," he murmured, arm thrown over the smaller boy's waist, "would do anything to save you, Changkyunnie." He patted Changkyun's stomach lightly, humming thoughtfully. "Turn on your side. Feel like cuddling," he requested after a moment, though his arm only tightened around Changkyun's waist. He didn't seem to have any intention in moving. Changkyun wasn't surprised. 

 

"When don't you?" Changkyun teased lightly, already turning on his side to face the empty side of the bed. His back was pressed against Jooheon's chest, his warmth comforting. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut, feeling Jooheon's arm tug him closer, their bodies pressed together. "Night, honey-hyung," he called out tiredly, a thumb rubbing small circles into his stomach. He gripped the sheet, pulling it over his own shoulder. 

 

Humming in response, Jooheon pressed his face into Changkyun's neck. "Goodnight, Changkyunnie," he mumbled back, breath warm against Changkyun's skin. He was silent for a few seconds, shifting his arm beneath Changkyun's head until the boy rested on his bicep. "Don't have some weird dream and kick me at three in the morning. I really will kill you," he warned quietly, his words holding little bite. Killing Changkyun consisted of tickling him until he couldn't sleep, after all. "Thanks for taking care of me," he added, quieter. 

 

"Would always take care of you," Changkyun slurred, reaching a hand back to pat Jooheon's cheek. He missed the mark a bit, his palm covering Jooheon's ear. He supposed it was close enough. "Now let's sleep. I'm tired." His hand returned in front of him, though he allowed it to rest over Jooheon's, lacing his fingers over the other's. That felt far more comforting than it normally would. He supposed it was the sleep threatening him. 

 

"Love you, Changkyunnie." 

 

"Love you too, Jooheonie." 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm alive!!! i honestly had a huge writing block & everything i wrote just seemed blegh to me, so i really didn't try for a long time?? this is the first proper thing i've written and finished since my last fic!! hopefully this marks a semi-return? anyway!! forgive the title, i couldn't think of one forever beyond what is it now!! i hope you guys enjoyed this messy little jookyun fic!! find me on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/jenhoney100?lang=en)


End file.
